


Nature’s Aphrodisiac

by beeyouteaful



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tom’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: Tom comes home to find his wife enjoying some alone time.





	Nature’s Aphrodisiac

Tom dropped his bag next to the door as he toed off his shoes. He was careful not to make too much noise, as it was almost midnight, and he didn’t want to wake his lover. He hung his coat on the hook next to hers and stretched his arms over his head. Traveling really took it out of him. He was so glad to be back home and couldn’t wait to curl up next to his wife for another moment. Unpacking could wait until morning.

He padded toward their bedroom, but halted when he noticed a light was still on and shone through the cracked door. Muffled cries reached his ears, and he stepped closer.

His wife was splayed on the mattress among their countless pillows, one hand beneath the over-sized jumper— _his_ jumper—and one between her bare legs. Tom shuddered as she cried out again, a single sock rolled up and shoved between her teeth to keep from bothering the neighbors upstairs. He could just barely make out the tiny, golden vibrator wrapped in her fingers. She pulled her arm out from the jumper and let it fall beside her head. Fingers searched for purchase of a pillow corner as she sobbed into the sock. Her legs trembled and her hips stuttered up to meet the small device.

Tom stood frozen in the doorway, his dick twitching in his jeans. She was beautiful like this. Ethereal. A goddess. Any other man would wish to be the one between her legs, but Tom’s head fogged up at the sight of her searching for her own release. She knew her body well enough to draw immense pleasure from herself, and Tom admired that. She was his woman, but her own woman first, and that was nature’s aphrodisiac.

He could see that her eyes were shut, squeezing tighter every so often when she had another jolt of electricity course through her. Her back arched with pleasure. He could almost feel the heat of her flush across the room.

Tom carefully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his heavy cock free. He stroked himself softly, gazing on with hooded eyes at his gorgeous lover before him. He squeezed himself tighter and pumped faster, breath becoming ragged and shallow. _Yes,_ he thought. _Yes, yes, yes…_ Tom’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his free hand on the door frame for support.

A loud, high-pitched moan made his own body flush with excitement and his eyes snapped open again. That sock wasn’t as soundproof as she probably thought.

But it didn’t matter now. She was close.

_So close._

He watched with hooded eyes as she squirmed on the bed, chasing the feeling that had just hit her. More cries spilled from her throat one by one as her legs quaked involuntarily. He could almost feel her wrapped around him and clawing at his back. She shook with her orgasm, and Tom spilled himself onto the wooden door.

His wife pulled her hand away from her center and clicked off the toy before her arm collapsed beside her. She rolled the vibe aimlessly in her fingers as her chest heaved. Tom’s heart pounded in his chest in the aftermath.

He pulled up his trousers before nudging the door open slowly. He made sure his steps were loud enough so he wouldn’t startle her when he suddenly loomed over her. She gazed up at him with twinkling eyes, and he reached down to pull the sock from her mouth, trailing a string of spit behind.

“Tommy,” she breathed.

“Hello, my love.” He smiled and sat beside her.

“Did you…”

“The whole thing.”

“Why didn’t you join in?”

Tom pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and looked on lovingly.

“I did, just behind the door. You were too beautiful to disturb.” Her cheeks flushed even darker than they were, something he didn’t think was possible. He took her free hand in one of his and brought it to his lips. “Let’s get you to the bathroom and then to bed.”

She nodded wordlessly and let him help her from the bed. They shuffled hand in hand down the hall to the bathroom, and Tom brushed his teeth while she relieved herself.

There was nothing quite as domestic as coming home just in time for aftercare.


End file.
